Scarf
by BrOkEnToYbOx
Summary: This is for Rainbowcastle's one-shot or 4 chaptered story contest! Hope you like it!  It's basically just a bit of NaLu fluff hehe :


**~ Scarf ~**

Even over the overwhelming noise of the rambunctious guild you could hear it; the loud chattering of Lucy's teeth as she sat at the bar shivering, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to create some warmth. Her cute little nose was bright red, like Rudolf's only hers didn't glow. Mira placed a hot chocolate down in front of the freezing girl. Lucy gave a weak smile and took a huge gulp of the scolding liquid, the heat sending shivers down her spine.

"Are you ok?" Mira asked, concern plastering her face.

The white haired take-over mage looked down at the shaking blonde. Lucy looked up to meet Mira's worried gaze. She gave a small smile and then sneezed, the adorable noise echoing throughout the guild.

"I-I'm f-f-fine Mira" The celestrial mage stuttered – her teeth clacking with every word – before she let out another sneeze. "On second thoughts, maybe I should go home"

Mira chuckled and the blonde teen slowly and shakily stood from her the stool. She smiled at the barmaid, giving her a small wave before heading towards the big wooden doors. With each step, she could feel the temperature dropping, the chilly winter wonderland outside growing ever closer.

As she reached for the icy doorknob, she could feel someone staring at her, their eyes boring into her back, their warmth reaching her even from the other side of the wide hall. Lucy gave a small smile and left the room, leaving the pink haired dragon slayer to watch as the doors swung shut.

Ignoring the insults he was receiving from the half naked Gray, Natsu sauntered over to the bar looking for the angelic demon who seemed to always be cleaning a glass.

"Ne, Mira?" The boy asked, his face set in a questioning frown.

The women looked up from her cleaning and stared at the teenager, her usual welcoming, cheery smile painted on her face.

"Yes, Natsu?"

The boy glanced at the huge guild doors, then back to the barmaid. Mira smiled, the vacant look in Natsu's eyes piquing her interest.

"What's up with Luce?" He asked, bluntly, not even trying to hide his worry "She didn't look too good"

Mira placed the now sparkling glass on the bench and looked at the two doors Natsu had previously been staring at; she then placed a frown on her face and looked back to the dense dragon slayer.

"I think she might be ill Natsu" The barmaid sighed, her face sad yet her eyes alight and devious, a fact which the pink haired boy failed to notice. "Maybe you should go visit her"

There it was, her matchmaking dust being sprinkled all over the unsuspecting pair. She could just imagine it now; the poor Lucy, sitting home all alone when suddenly Natsu, her knight in shining armour – or… Vest? – Shows up to comfort her. One thing leads to another and the two end up declaring their undying love for each other. Mira sighs, too caught up in her fantasy to notice that Natsu had left the guild in search for his partner.

"Ah, how romantic" She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Natsu trudged through the snow, the icy flakes dissolving, melting back into their original state from his unnatural body heat. He jumped up onto the balcony once he reached his destination, and pulled open the window, letting a flood of cold air sweep through the apartment.<p>

"Luce?" He called, but he didn't really need to, he could already see his best friend sitting on the sofa surrounded by a mountain of scrunched up tissues.

"Natsu?" The girl called back, her voice barely audible over the piles and piles of paper. "What have I told you about breaking into my apartment? If you're going to come in, do it like a normal person and use the door!"

She sighed and decided not to push the issue further; she was tired and didn't want to argue with the boy – plus, there was the fact that no matter how many times she said it, she actually didn't mind his intrusions, in fact, she maybe _liked_ them?

Natsu jumped down from the windowsill and made his way over to his sick friend, slowly dismantling the snot filled walls of her tissue prison. The blonde was sitting with her legs tucked into her chest on the soft cushions, she had her pink blanket rapped round her shoulders and she was trembling. Natsu glanced back at the window he had carelessly left open, he tugged at his scarf awkwardly, realising his stupid mistake. Wait! His scarf! He looked down at the scaly piece of cloth and slowly began to unwrap it from around his neck. With a swift, embarrassed motion, he plonked it down on top of the sick blonde's head.

Lucy looked up, startled, and raised her hand to her head, a brush of pink staining her cheeks when she felt the soft material. She cast her gaze over to Natsu, he wasn't facing her. Lucy squinted; she could just see a faint spark of red on his cheeks. Was he… _blushing_? The accusation made her own face flare, turning it a deep crimson.

"N-Natsu?" She stammered, her hand still clutching the scarf that lay messily on her silky blonde locks.

Natsu crossed his arms.

"You looked cold, so I-I… uh… thought that…. Maybe" He spluttered, struggling to find his words.

Lucy just giggled, causing the boys head to sharply turn.

"What?" He accused "What's so funny?"

Lucy took the scarf from her head and gently wrapped it round her neck, its warmth filling her body and his scent flooding her senses. She let out a deep breath and looked up into the other teen's onyx eyes.

"Thank you, Natsu" She chimed, her chocolate brown eyes shining with glee and her warm smile filling him with happiness.

Natsu grinned his huge wolfish grin and he gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem Luce" He chirped

And both looked at each other for a moment, the silence filled with untold feelings, feelings of love, before it was finally shattered by one sneaky little.

"Achoo!"

**~ The End ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is for Rainbowcastle's contest! Sorry it took so long for me to upload it, forgot about it and when I finally got round to doing it, doc manager decides to be a pain, but finally, I done it! Woop-Woop!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
